A General's Nightmare
by HonorableHelen
Summary: Oneshot... 'There were times she likes this vulnerable side to him. When he was at work, when he was thinking about work he was his usual black op trained macho man, full of bravado. When he was just Jack, just her husband; he was this sweet, caring sensitive man that she loved more than she could ever say.'


**Thank you 'A' once again for your awesomeness in helping with this especially at the part where I confused myself!**  
 **I met RDA this weekend and I have to say it was the most amazing feeling. And he gives the best hugs EVER!**

* * *

Sam let out a sigh as she moved onto her back on the bed, her hand coming out to search for the body of her partner. She opened an eye when her hand connected with cold sheets, resting on an elbow she lifted her head off her pillow. "Jack?"

"I'm here." She turned a little towards his gruff voice, her eyes adjusting to the darkness to see him sitting in the chair by the window, staring into the night.

"What are you doing over there?"

Jack rubbed a hand over his face and sighed, "I couldn't sleep, didn't want to disturb you."

"You know, these days it disturbs me more when you're not in bed and I know that we are not off world." Sam's finger came out from under the duvet and pointed at him, her eyebrow raising a little. She enjoyed seeing the smirk her comment brought to his face. She patted the bed next to her and he rose from the chair and made his way over to her. He was only in his boxers, but she was more focussed on his chest.

Jack slipped himself into the bed next to her and moved over towards her. "You should go back to sleep honey, it's late."

"You know. It'll be late whether I am asleep or not, something about time being a universal constant, or at least it is most of the time." Sam grinned at him.

Jack chuckled and mumbled 'technobabble' under his breath as he propped himself up on an elbow, facing her. She took the hand that was resting loosely on his stomach and brought it towards her, placing it just below her left breast.

"Nightmare?" She asked softly.

Jack shrugged. She knew that he had had one, it was in his body language

"What was it?"

He cleared his throat. "I... I..." He hesitated and he hated it, clenching his fist against her stomach, getting mad at himself for not being able to talk to her.

Sam leaned up to kiss him and he returned it with growing passion. She pulled away and ran her hand down over his cheek, "No matter what you say to me you know I will understand."

"It's stupid to feel like this, knowing that I am safe at home," he paused. "But I couldn't find you, you weren't there, I just lost you."

"But I'm right here."

"I know that. I'm back at that ancient doohickey thingy that did screwy things to my brain. I keep having these weird dreams within dreams or maybe it's a nightmare within a dream, I don't know. I just know that when I wake up you're gone and I can't find you! And sometimes you're gone, as in dead gone! Look, even though my mind was being taken over and I was the one dying, it was you I kept picturing and you were gone every time I came back. Sam, I keep having the same dream over and over even after all these years!

He needed a distraction from thinking about this so he moved his hand, running his fingers over her stomach and up to her breast, his thumb brushing her nipple. Her respiration increased and he felt her body respond to the touch.

"You know I'm not going anywhere," she whispered.

"You promise?" There were times she likes this vulnerable side to him. When he was at work, when he was thinking about work he was his usual black op trained macho man, full of bravado. When he was just Jack, just her husband; he wasthis sweet, caring sensitive man that she loved more than she could ever say.

"I promise," she whispered, her hand caressing his bicep.

"That's good to know." He moved in closer to her and ran his hand slowly down her side, over her hip and down the outside of her thigh. Sam squirmed against him and moved her hand down his chest, her nails scratching against his abdomen. He growled out and grabbed hold of her hand. "Don't..."

"Oh, so you can touch and I can't?" she questioned breathlessly with her eyebrows raised.

"Exactly. You know that a man can feel lust at the glance of an ankle or a wrist," he kissed her wrist. "It's expected, but did you know that if a woman sees a naked man, they can go insane."

"Really?"

"Yeah, the things you hear when you share a tent with Daniel can actually be rather interesting."

Sam snorted; trust him to remember something like this from Daniel. "You do realise that I was insane for you before I saw you in all your glory." Her fingers tucked into the band of his boxers, tugging them down with a little help.

"Oh, so you weren't just after my body?" Jack mumbled as his hand moved to her inner thigh, feeling her shiver slightly against his body.

"It was..." Jack's fingers moved up a little further causing her breath to hitch, "... It was certainly a nice bonus, under all that uniform!" she managed to get out.

Jack was smiling now, seeing Sam less than in control would always be something that astounded him. When they weren't on missions, mainly at him she was the one in charge, always at the helm of something going on, what amazed him even more was it seemed he was the only person who could cause this lapse in judgement.

She turned her body further towards him, his fingers moved to play in her curls.

"Jack..."

"Patience is a virtue, Mrs. O'Neill!"

She growled at him and he laughed until her hand had evaded his and wrapped itself around his fully erect cock.

Jack let out a strangled groan as Sam smirked at him. "What was that, General O'Neill?" She stroked him a couple of times before brushing him against her wetness. Neither of them was smiling now, their eyes locked together in concentration, not wanting to miss a beat.

He started to enter her slowly but she had waited long enough already. She moved her hands round his body to his ass and shifted, burying him deep within her, whimpering slightly as she paused. "Good God, Jack." He rolled them both so he was on top of her, her body moving underneath him, urging him to move.

He took a deep breath trying to regain some control, and then withdrew from her to thrust again. He watched as her back arched against the bed, her lips parted on a moan and her eyes, heavy with desire locked onto his. He loved to watch when he was inside her, he loved to watch her anyway, but when they were together, when she was part of him he truly felt like they were one.

He thrust again and again, faster and faster, his head falling onto her shoulder, mumbling incoherent words as his speech became difficult. He moved his arms down and hooked her legs up by his waist, giving her the hintto wrap them around him. Her arms came up and gripped round his back so they were in a tight bear hug, thrusting against each other, the friction between them causing little fireworks behind their eyes.

He could feel her tense, she was close and he wanted to feel her come while he was buried deep within her. He sat back abruptly, his hands moving to her hips and holding tightly as he thrust again, her arms falling to the side.

"Touch yourself." His voice was harsh, straining for control.

"I.. Wha...?" She had no voice left.

"Touch yourself. I want to see you. Sam, honey. God, I want to feel you. I need to feel you." He was demanding, but loving. She could hear the emotion in his voice. He needed this to forget his nightmares, forget everything except for these moments.

He watched as her eyelids fluttered but she obeyed him, succumbing to his request. She brought her hand between them, her finger caressing gently against her sex. He thrust again, groaning out her name. That was all it took before she was convulsing around him.

"Sweet Jeeees... Jack.. Fuck..." Her body arched towards his once more before falling again, her eyes searching for his as she came down from her high. Jack thrust again, still not finished. Her hand reached up and touched his face. "I love you." She whispered and that was his undoing, he thrust again and he came within her, his grip tight on her hips, his eyes closed, a guttural moan leaving his lips.

He fell forward, letting himself cover her as he breathed deeply. Her hands came up, wrapping one around his back and the other finding his neck, her fingers playing with short strands of hair at the base. She enjoyed the feel of him pressing her into the mattress.

After a few silent moments, he reluctantly left her body and rolled onto his side, gathering her up beside him, her head resting against his shoulder, her fingers tracing patterns on his chest.

She pressed a kiss against his skin. "You think you can sleep now?"

He turned his head and pressed a kiss against her forehead. "Yeah, I think I can. You ARE right here." He could feel her adjusting the quilt around them as his eyes drifted closed and he fell into a dreamless sleep.

Here was hoping it would be the first of many.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading**  
 **H x**


End file.
